


Eleven's Birthday AU

by Bailey_Sample



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_Sample/pseuds/Bailey_Sample
Summary: Mike has to find away to celebrate Eleven's birthday.





	

After Eleven had disappeared Mike was devastated. He spent a whole week trying to get people to help him find her and when everyone told him it was useless he went searching alone. He never gave up hope that she was still out there somewhere and that one day she would find her way home. After a couple of months he stopped talking about her but he never forgot. How could he? She was his everything even if he had only known her for a week.Mike had finally stopped having nightmares and everything was back to normal almost. He still doesn't talk about her much but when he does it's with a smile instead of a tear. That was until November rolled around once again. November was back and that means so was the chilly air, the fall smells, bonfires, and the memories.   
It has been a year since they found her in the woods, cold, wet, and alone. A year since he decided he would take care of her. A year since she amazed them with her powers. A year since she saved him in more ways than one. A year since she left with his heart. In this time the dreaded nightmares had returned. Ones where she wasn't there to save him at the quarry. Ones where she couldn't get them away from the bad men’s vans. Ones where she couldn't defeat the demogorgon. But none of them were as bad as his reality. The one where she never returned even after he waited a whole year for her. Mike goes quiet again trying so hard to remember her voice, her beautiful eyes, and her laugh he only heard once. But it is so hard since he hadn't thought about her much in several months and with not a single picture to remember her by.   
November 11th comes on by and Mike decides to do something for her even if she would never come back. He won't admit it to himself or anyone else but it's as much for him as it is Eleven. He decides to make 11-11 her birthday. Mike spends the whole day preparing. Gathering christmas light, wrapping paper, a present, candles, and of course her favorite eggos. He rebuilds the fort that he had taken down so long ago and he decorates the basement in colorful lights. He tries his best to wrap her present (A half heart necklace to which he has the other half) by himself but after several failed attempts concedes defeat and goes to nancy for help, which of course she does because she thinks it's a cute thing for him to be doing. He finally makes several eggos and makes a cake out of them complete with twelve candles on top.   
That night Mike sneaks down to the basement turns on the christmas lights and sits in the fort with his supercomm, her present, and the cake. Taping the supercomm button on and making sure no one else is on the line he begins “el? El are you there? It's ok if you just listen i'll do all the talking like when you were here i don't mind. So i was thinking now that it's November 11th i figured since i don't know your real birthday today could be when we celebrate considering the date is your name twice. Oh do you even know what a birthday is? Im such an idiot. Ok so i'll explain. A birthday is the day every year when you become a year older. Usually there is a big party with all of your friends there and there's cake, and presents too. I decorated the basement to look like a party and i brought the present and made an eggo cake for you. I hope you like the present i can keep it safe until you come back and you can open it then. There are also candles on the cake that you're supposed to blow out to make a wish. Like for my birthday the only thing i wished for was you to come home.” at this point mike is starting to tear up “Where are you El? Why don't you come home? Don't you know how much i miss you?” he just can't hold it in anymore and he lays down in the fort holding the supercomm crying into it “You need to come home el. I can keep you safe this time i promise. You remember what a promise is right? I promised we could go to the snowball and we still can. You can wear one of nancy’s old dresses and I can wear one of jonathan’s old suits. We can dance to all the songs and it's ok if you don't know how i don't really know either but it won't matter because we would be together. El please I need you to come back nothings the same without you. Your last words can't be “goodbye Mike” because mine weren't “Goodbye El” and it doesn't count until both people say it.” Mike doesn't leave the basement that night. He spends the night crying into that supercomm waiting for a reply that just doesn't come that may never come until the nightmares return. This becomes his yearly tradition even well into high school. Every november his thoughts get darker but he tries to keep things happy for her. Every year that passes he cries less and stops using the supercomm and the birthday takes up a little less of his time. But he never stops, he always finds one way to make that day special for her, The girl that didn't come home.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically you now know why you don't trust the summary. It is never as it seems.


End file.
